


For Charity

by SealE



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, High School, M/M, Modern Era, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealE/pseuds/SealE
Summary: Enjolras was raising money for charity.It was all fine, perfectly fine, until Jehan comes up with a new idea: if you pay 50 cents, you can kiss any body part of the person sitting on the chair.Then Grantaire comes, totally messed up. Well, he thought he did.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	For Charity

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic with 100% dialogue. 
> 
> **Grantaire is BOLD**  
>  _Courfeyrac is ITALIAN_  
>  Enjolras is REGULAR  
> Combeferre is UNDERLINED
> 
> Chap one Grantaire's POV, Chap two Enjolras's POV. Basically both sides about the same thing.
> 
> Trash talk:
> 
> Okay, I wrote this in Chinese for version A and translated it to English. (what you guys all see) 
> 
> So if there's any WEIRD expression, any SEVERE grammar mistake, anything that you think/feel "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THIS", please please please, leave comments below so I can fix it. :)))) Many thanks 
> 
> And feel free to leave comments, suggestions or anything you wanna know about this work.

**“I am doomed.”**

_“Hey, listen, no one will get kick out of the school for just one tiny mistake. Especially you – Who define himself as the master at school laws.”_

**“Correction: BREAKING school laws.”**

_“Fine, the mighty master at breaking school laws. Whatever, you aren’t doomed and you won’t end up leaving.”_

**“I will, Courf. They will wrap up my books, coats, all my belongings and throw me out of this place. Then they will tell me never come back again! This is like, eh, like how British people expelled our poor beloved Indian friends. What can I do about this instead of leaving? My hair is curly and brown.”**

_“This is France.”_

**“You know how French and American looks almost exactly same!”**

_“Oh poor boy. Before you leave, inspector Javert will definitely suffocate you to death on your way.”_

**“Listen, I am REALLY, REALLY doomed. Someone will report what I’ve done and – and the WHOLE school will know I screwed up this DAMN thing. I shouldn’t go there in the first place.”**

_“Can we just sit and talk for a while? Not like what you’re doing now… Hey! Don’t you dare run away from me! Grantaire, You CAN’T! Come back! Tell me everything about what exactly happened in that Charity Fair. EV-ERY-TH-ING.”_

**“You shouldn’t pull that chair out. That posture looks like three and half year-old Ares try to pull out the sword that is twice as tall as him.”**

_“Take care of yourself first. I pulled my chair, so what. Now, tell me about what happened in that Charity fucking Fair.”_

**“Jehan will break his heart if he hears you call his fair a “Charity fucking Fair”. The theme of this is _Mid Summer Night’s Dream_.”**

_“Do NOT drift away from the topic.”_

**“Fine. Here is the deal. Do you remember the booth ABC hosts? You weren’t there but, Feuilly was sitting in the booth, yea. You were suppose to be there, it was your shift. I mean, you really should sit there still as a statue, not going who knows where to make some garlands with Combeferre.”**

_“For Charity! R, we paid for those garlands!”_

**“Whatever. You shouldn’t do this. Because after that shift, it turns out to be Jehan and Enjolras’ shift! Well of course Jehan left about ten seconds later – he’s in charge of all the crap. So he left Enjolras alone in the booth.”**

_“Thanks to our little Prouvaire, you guys have more chances to be alone now. Lemme think, did you pay for ring toss? I hope you didn’t throw any hoops towards his neck. From your look it doesn’t seem like, sure… Or else you questioned why Enjolras sit here and practice CAPITALISM, why does he gather money from dearly citizens so he kicked you out.”_

**“Neither of that is correct. …Can’t you talk less? For two whole month, I thought being in a relationship with Combeferre will somehow balance your talking ability with his. You know, mathematics, calculate out a mean number or a median, something like that. But you talk as much as before, and miraculously, Combeferre actually talks more than he usually does. How did this happen.”**

_“You know I have a special talent, I’m able to let dumb people open their mouth and speak. And, my boyfriend is absolutely fine whether he talks or not, first of all he isn’t dumb, second, he’s just that type of person who focus more on themselves.”_

**“Ha, tell me about that.”**

_“No way! I now have a complete understanding of your little trick. Come BACK! Jehan and Enjolras… Oh no, Enjolras himself was in our booth.”_

**“Yes. And I blew it. I knew it! Enjolras is probably on his way heading to Jean Valjean’s office. They might already switch someone up to his seat. I knew I can’t be anywhere within 5 square meters around him at the same time, he is definitely hating me now.”**

_“Give me some hint why and don’t spin around with this.”_

**“Hey, you’re basically forbidding girls tapping around that lovely stage.”**

_“You have to at least give me something, you know, to clear the story. Couple of sentences, or even several words are fine. Just let me know why do you think you will get expelled, therefore I can help you – well technically we don’t even know if you’re gonna leave the school or not! Just not be like this, say something like your whole life is done at tonight, and also say something about tap dance. At least make it to lap dance!”_

**“Fine, fine. You win, you will soon be Mr. Croufeyrac · Know-it-all · The Great.”**

_“Main points Grantaire. What did you guys do on that stupid booth? I mean, to be honest, I don’t see any potential safety hazard on this thing, you were only throwing hoops on the floor.”_

**“Main points, main points… This whole thing is not a big deal, you just have to know I am a fucking moron who messed up all kinds of situation. Wait, what? Ring toss? No one did that! I thought you know over 80% of the prizes were gone by then and they donated the rest to the booth with darts. In order to raise money and avoid giving out awards, Jehan came up with something new – you know him, Jehan the master of ideas. Just like Dionysus with his magical cup full of wine, Jehan has his full of ideas.”**

_“Grantaire, Jehan is allergic to ALCOHOL…”_

**“This is not important! What is important is that, after he came up with the idea, Jehan ran away like a itty-bitty rat. He said he has so many stuff to handle and he was terribly sorry he has to leave Enjolras alone. He also said all money can go into the box Enjolras is holding, as long as Enjolras feel the money to see how much it’s before putting it in. To sum it up is he left Enjolras at the booth, ALL ALONE, eh, with a sign.”**

_“Wait a sec, it’s very hard to follow since I wasn’t there. Uh, can you fill in some gaps with me? Like, why does Enjolras have to feel the money in order to recognize those? And why there’s a sign? Tell me you guys didn’t let him be a sandbag and leave a sign of something like Here we punch Enjolras free.”_

**“What on the sign is: pay 50 cents to kiss any body part of this person sitting on the chair. ANY BO-DY PAR-T! Courf, ANY-BODY-PART!”**

_“Oh! That’s something I wasn’t expect before…So basically THIS is Jehan’s idea? Dude, this is so much more fun compare with ten hoops per dollar and toss those like some maniacs. Hey, do you have any idea if Enjolras is still anywhere near that booth?”_

**“Yeah, you tell me. THIS is SO MUCH MORE fun compare with tossing. Those girls went wild, don’t look at me like that, for God’s sake, of course there’re boys too, and those who decided to be define as gender neutral or non-binary. Well, to make my life easier, those people, they even lined up near the stupid booth. I mean to what aspect is this necessary? It’s not like kissing Jesus’ robe… God bless them all. To be fair, most of those were kisses on the cheek, and there’s a few bold people kissing the tip of his nose, still don’t know what’s the intention. Enjolras looks fine, he wasn’t mad or anything. Fine, Jehan covered his eyes so I can’t really tell. Yea, forgot to tell you, his eyes were covered in order to keep the mysterious identity for those people kissing him. He looks like some lamb ready to be slay, some lamb ready to be kiss, whatever. Oh and, I don’t think you have a chance. Obviously he’s on his way to the principle’s office right now.”**

_“So what DID you do? Don’t tell me you split 10 euro for this and he recognized you every time you go to the booth?”_

**“I wish I did what you said. I think you almost forget that I can’t afford anything worth 10 euro. Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac, when can you know that not everyone is Enjolras or Prouvaire. The poor deserves a life as well.”**

_“Whatever, fine, I can’t afford 10 euro myself. Well Ferre and I could probably manage to pool out that amount together. BUT this is not the main POINT! The main point is what did you ACTUALLY do?”_

**“I paid, you know, it’s easy to save 50 cents. Quote Joooooly – I just have to drink less, save two bottles will save me about this amount. To be honest, I almost believe I don’t need any beer anymore. I don’t need wine either, I can throw champagne away as well. I don’t need all of those. There’s no wine able to hammer me more as Apollo’s kiss had. My whole heart trusts the fact that I’ll live on for years, just thinking about this kind tender kiss.”**

_“So you paid to kiss him?”_

**“Yes. That is basically the thing… Damn it, Courf, my intelligent, wise idea machine, is there any chance to reverse time? Like, tell Combeferre and Joly to start on doing some research of a time machine right now?”**

_“Grantaire! I don’t see this as a big deal! I mean all money goes to charity, and Enjolras himself approved of doing this. He clearly thinks through before nodding for yes, he’s not the impetuous or impulsive type who just got light headed by some ideas and doing those without second thoughts.”_

**“You are probably comparing him with Combeferre… Wait. What did you just say? Enjolras is not WHAT? He is not impetuous; he does NOT get light headed by ideas? For God’s sake, have you seen his hair before? He is shining like a light bulb in some plaza at night. This is such a weird pun I’m using… But I mean, you have to admit this: you guys met each other because of him, and you, and your boyfriend’s impetuous idea of starting a weird club.”**

_“We, Grantaire, is not “you guys met each other”, is “we met each other”, you’re part of the gang. And I must remind you my boyfriend has a name, stop calling him “my boyfriend” when you know Ferre by his name.”_

**“Names we’re talking about? Yea right, I thought his name is “babe” or some other stuff. You call him by different nicknames everyday, people will all forget his name eventually. Now I only remember it starts with letter C, for Candy? Or something to deal with letter F, Fluff I guess? Am I right?”**

_“I guess you need a kind reminder. Apollo, The one and only creation of Michelangelo, Angel with six fine wings, Gabriel, Themis… I can go on the list for years!”_

**“But this is TOTALLY different! This is not gross as “babe” or “sweetheart”. Those are meant to emphasize Enjolras’ –– his ––––”**

_“NOT IMPORTANT! God aren’t you good at pulling away the topic. I mean, as long as you pay the right amount, as long as you didn’t cross any boundaries, you are fine and there won’t be a problem. Understand?”_

**“No, you don’t understand. I clearly know that I crossed some boundaries – Well mainly because I was not brave enough to tell you, but this doesn’t mean I can run away from all my problems. Okay, I was in the back of the line, anxiously and carefully, my thumb almost rubbed that poor 50 cents into a flat planchet.”**

_“Dear God give me some mercy… Where exactly did you kiss Enjolras? I hope I can hear a part you can name out loud in front of your mother. At least that won’t be somewhere under his belt but above his thigh… Grantaire, seriously, please don’t look at me using that kind of way, I dare you to swear you don’t have a sketch of Enjolras in shorts in your sketch bo ––”_

**“Damn you WE aren’t you and Combeferre! Jesus. And we aren’t even together yet! This is a secret CRUSH! Fuck, SE-CRET CRU-SH! With bold, capital and Italian font, CRUSH! SECRETLY! No one will draw their crush topless with only shorts, no one! No please I know what you’re about to say, they won’t draw them shortsless with only top either! Damn, I just can’t picture Enjolras in either way okay? No one is like you and Combeferre, you guys were like living together before you even started dating. Now here comes the stare again!”**

_“Combeferre and I aren’t you and Enjolras, fine. So what exactly happened? Kind reminder: if you aren’t gonna tell me within five minutes, I will go ask Enjolras myself.”_

**“Please DON'T. Please, have some more mercy on me. Okay, fine, I will tell you anyway. I mean if I don’t tell you now, I’ll probably do it when I get drunk again. Or Enjolras will tell you, or Enjolras told your boyfriend and he tells you, whatever.”**

_“Uh-Huh.”_

**“I kissed Enjolras. I paid. Well the sign said it can be “anywhere”, he just had a drink, you know what I mean? Shit, his lips look like they taste real nice. Eh I mean, those lips look like something fucking nice to touch. Nope, something would be real nice to kiss… Those are just GOOD!”**

_“So you kissed his lips.”_

**“Yes. Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes…… Ah, I am done, so done. Mainly because after this I said to him, Apollo, I said. Who would ever do this? Fuck me, why can’t I control my tongue.”**

_“WAIT. By saying “Can’t control my tongue”, what exactly does this mean? Did you say the wrong thing, or is that ––”_

**“… I am afraid I have to say both.”**

_“SHIT. Fuck, FUCK. You need a place to hide from whoever’s gonna hunt you till your death. I think Bossuet will happily take you in to his place.”_

**“So I say I am so doomed. Holy shit… I, I shouldn’t come to this at the first place.”**

_“What is your motivation on this, I mean, I thought the regular process is, well you have to tell your crush about your feelings first before you kiss them with your tongue. You clearly seem weren’t aware of this.”_

**“NO! I didn’t use my tongue to kiss him! No no nothing French here! Fuck, that’s what you were thinking about?”**

_“Well first of all both of you are French, and what else means “lost control of my tongue”, you tell me.”_

**“I just, I, fine! I kind of licked his lips.”**

_“You LICKED what? Dude. Okay, fine. Acceptable. I think I need some extra help here, if you can wait patiently, I will call Ferre and finish this conversation with him as quick as possible. Don’t look at me like this, Jesus, I never licked Ferre’s lips and so does him.”_

**“ASS. You two sure licked every part of each other’s oral cavity. You know how many bacteria a kiss can exchange? Several something thousand! And, please, please don’t call him okay? What if he is with Enjolras? Then they will know I am here with you, will they bring Bossuet here just to kick my ass? Fuck, I knew Enjolras hate me, this will only make everything worse…”**

_“Enjolras doesn’t hate you, and I won’t call Ferre. Also, you, eh, you kissed Enjolras’ lips?”_

**“For charity. Crouf, I did it just to pay my 50 cents, you know, to donate some money for charity… Okay fine, normal people will kiss his forehead. Fine! I did kiss his lips, and I did lick his lips accidentally! I admit this in full honesty and I accept if I get charge for guilty by this. I sure am a freak live in his own fantasy… Will I get arrest because of sexual harassment?”**

_“No! No no no no. This is only a kiss. Well this, bold, brave decision. God, the you called him Apollo? And he didn’t say anything? Really? I couldn’t believe he didn’t say anything.”_

**“I called him, like, “eh, Apollo.”, not in a flirt way but a… Doesn’t matter! Then he sit still but straightened up, like, froze there. And I realized what have I done, so… I run away as fast as I can, maybe the fastest time in my whole life. Here I am, sitting with you. But since you mentioned, I do remember heard him call out my name while I ran away.”**

_“The confessor who escaped!”_

**“Ah, actually…”**

_“No, fucking, way?”_

**“Really, actually I didn’t…”**

_“Grantaire! The community is VERY, VERY disappointed by you. You just kissed the only boy who visits your dreams for two whole years. You kissed him by his lips, with your tongue as his lip gloss. But you ran away from you heart! How could you ran away from love, Grantaire? If you put all your love in a cup, those love sure filled it and even spill out more. Your love is now dancing around Enjolras’ head as elves look just like you!”_

**“Thanks man, Jehan will be so happy if he hears what you said. Really, he taught you well as a bard. You are now officially Jean Prouvaire’s favorite student.”**

_“Merci Beaucoup! We all know that I am very talented.”_

**“What do I do. Croufeyrac. What do I do? I can’t rush in front of Enjolras and say this in his face like: “Hey! You know what? I have a gigantic crush on you for two whole years, I kissed you not for charity, but because your lips looks so damn well and I can’t fucking control myself. Jehan’s idea is such a great opportunity for me to make a move, Jehan deserves a Thank You Card or whatever that is! So now you know, you know this under-age alcoholic who can’t stop mumbling bullshit and might end up getting a room in Hotel Graybar has this kind of feeling to you! I am assuming, if you feel the same about me –– Although this will never happen in this life –– so, IF, if this is true, maybe we can try this out!” … Shall I say something like this? Or I should say it in a more elegant, upper class way? I say something like, “Thou like Apollo, as Gabriel the angel. Thou eyes hath the wisdom of mighty King Solomon, and thou heart hath mercy of powerful King David. I myself as thou obedient disciple. I can bend down on my knee and polish thou shoe, by all means thou command! Can my lips gently touch those finger tips of Apollo, do I own the right of touching his golden hair? Do I have the command of thee?” … Will this be more elegant, more appropriate to his social state? Hum? Right? Croufeyrac? Why don’t you say something?”**

_“Euh, Grantaire.”_

“That’s what I was saying.”

**“SHIT. Croufeyrac why don’t you tell me this a bit earlier… Please, Ferre, please pretend you didn’t hear this crap and leave! And, PLEASE, PLEASE don’t tell Enjolras, I mean those sentence can’t… Those are just inappropriate to…”**

“My advice to everybody will always be that: being honest is the best choice above all.”

**“Honesty? No, how could Enjolras hear any of that? He would of course think I’ve lost my mind.”**

“Grantaire, I am very sorry about this because… If you pay slightly attention to who’s behind me and you’ll…”

**“What the FUCK. Why don’t you guys give me a hint or anything, shit, you guys can totally yell at me to stop me or whatever. I can say that I’m trying to remember the lines of the new _Mid Summer Night’s Dream_! Fuck, don’t tell me that he comes with you Conbeferre, I knew you guys would hang out together. I mean… He throws all his problems to either you or Croufeyrac… Forget about all these things! Forget about tonight! The sun will shine on us again tomorrow! And also, forget about Granataire –”**

“Were you being honest about that?”

**“… Huh?”**

“I meant, did you say what you mean by…”

**“Enjolras, please! Forgive me! But yes, this is who I am! I am just an alcoholic with filthy thoughts about you! I mean, thoughts which cross the imaginary line. I knew this would bother you a lot, God, this sure will! Damn it, who am I to say this out loud! We are suppose to be classmates, or is more like, you and your club took in the Grantaire who’s unflappable. But the only thing I proved to you guys is how terrible I am as a person!”**

“Grantaire, Grantaire. I thought you were doing it for charity.”

**“For charity! For charity! Of course not for charity! I am just a deceitful person who says they’re doing something for charity but actually for their own benefit. Jesus, I really said it, I kissed you in the name of some fake charity! If you’re discussed by me, please turn your back to me and leave. I will be right here, sit or stand, rely on the kiss for years until I die!”**

“Grantaire. If I give you an euro, I say this is something for charity, may I have the opportunity to kiss you?”

**“What? Are you using my move to mock me? Enjolras… I know for certain that you give half of your heart to some charity work, but you don’t have to… You don’t have to do all this. I use the name of “Charity” to cover myself up. But you, you truly have a heart made of gold!”**

_“Grantaire!”_

**“Shut up, Crouf! I know I embarrassed him! This is who I am! I chase the light using my ugly body and my deformed soul!”**

“No, what I meant was… Fine, please don’t say anything, give me a minute to explain myself. I was just asking, if you were doing that for charity, I give you an euro, trade it with a kiss, we can actually raise some more. This makes sense. But you were telling me, you kissed me not with the intention of raising money. So, this could, damn, this could possibly mean that…”

**“This doesn't mean a thing, Enjolras, forget about this.”**

“Base on my understandings. May I kiss you?”

**“WHAT.”**

“I don’t want to say this out loud again. Eh, may I kiss –”

**“Wait! What shall I give you as a pay back? Enjolras, you’ve totally lost your fucking mind. This is not how you raise found for some kind of charity.”**

“You didn’t get what I say. Okay, so, you kissed me, I would like to kiss you out of fairness. What I think is that, in a healthy relationship, both partner has to express –”

“Cough, cough.”

_“Enjolras, Enjolras! Stop talking about whatever fairness this is, if you keep doing this, I will see you as some kind of person that talk about politics after sex. And, Grantaire. He just wants to tell you this, he wants to kiss you, not for charity, for following his heart.”_

“And he thought you kissed him because of charity. Which means both of you are –”

**“God… So this isn’t for charity?”**

“No.”

**“Jesus. Am I still in my dreams? What day is today? Is this some charity fair that will also raise love and care for miserable souls? I don’t remember myself drinking with a bottle, yet now I am too drunk to speak some words! God, Enjolras, dear, Dionysus must have kissed me through your lips! Otherwise why would I be this drunk?”**

“Grantaire…”

**“Sure, please, absolutely sure. In the name of sweet heaven, I really, really want to do this since two years ago.”**


End file.
